a summer beneath the trees
by KtotheT
Summary: Bella and edward meet one summer and fall in love. But as WWII approaches edward decides to fight and leaves bella behind. parts are loosly based on the notebook. OOC AU BxE with a bit of AxJ


Edward Mason jr

A/n: alright so I've been playing with the idea of crossing twilight and the notebook for a while, but I don't want to make the plot the same so im changing things and the plot will be completely different, its going to be a very loose basis on it.

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE NOTEBOOK

Edward Mason jr. was the only son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason, the wealthiest people in the county.

They owned a large white house with blue shutters on the windows and a big porch that wrapped all the way around the house. Their property went on for about 200 acres. There was a large pond, and a river that flowed through. The land closest to the house was manicured to perfection with an outdoor seating area, a swimming pool and a guest house. This was wear Elizabeth entertained her friends in the summer and where Edward sr. hosted large parties with his wealthy and important business associates.

Edward (jr.) hated those parties. He hated when his mom tried to fix him up with her friends' daughters. He hated when his father and his associates discussed a future he wanted no part of. Mostly though, he hated the manicured, fake perfection of it all. He much prefect the untamed woods of their property and would often escape to them during these parties. He loved the wind and the trees and the cool leaves crunching beneath his shoes. It calmed him and allowed him to escape for a short period of time.

When Edward was younger, his mother insisted that he take piano lessons. His parents were strong believers in the concept of a gentleman. For them, that entailed being accomplished in at least one instrument, knowing at least four languages (for Edward it was English, French, Spanish, and Italian), being extremely well read, having exceptional manners, and of course always being impeccably dressed. Thanks to them Edward possessed all these qualities, though he found most of them to be tiresome.

His two greatest loves were music and literature. He had read every book in their private library, and often drove to the large public one 20 miles away to search for a new book. He owned hundreds of records, everything from classic Debussy to jazz. His greatest love was the piano. He spent hours on end composing and playing on the large white grand piano that was in the airy drawing room.

His greatest dream was to be a professional musician but his parents wouldn't hear of it. They wanted him to take over the company and participate in business which Edward found dull and tedious.

Edward's best friend was a boy named Japer Whitlock. They were both seventeen years old though jasper's family was not as wealthy. Edward's parents did not approve of jasper entirely, but he was well mannered so his parents could hardly find any harm in Edward spending time in his company.

Japer had blond hair and blue eyes. He was lanky and tall but still had very defined muscles. He had a calming presence about him that Edward enjoyed; whenever he was stressed or frustrated he went to talk with Jasper and always felt better. Edward was almost as tall as Jasper and just as muscled. He had his father's unusual bronze hair, and his mother's striking green eyes. Recently, his hair had taken on an unruly quality that his mother despised.

It was summer again and just like every year there was a carnival to celebrate the beginning of it. Jasper's girlfriend of the moment Alice had convinced him to meet her there and japer pleaded with Edward to come along. Edward was not fond of carnivals but he'd do anything to get out of his house for a few hours, so he agreed.

When they entered the carnival they were bombarded with lights and the scent of sugar. Before they had taken 3 steps inside the grounds Alice came bouncing up excitedly dragging some poor girl behind her.

"Jas!" she exclaimed excitedly as she let go of the girl and attacked Jasper with a hug.

"Hi Edward!" she greeted him with a smile. He returned it with a bright crooked grin. Alice was so different from his family, so enthusiastic and carefree that he couldn't help but enjoy her company.

"This is Bella Swan." She stated pulling the girl into view. "Bella is my cousin, here to spend the summer with me!" she beamed.

That moment was the first that Edward actually got a look at the girl. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had loose chestnut brown curls that were secured in a pin and fell onto her shoulders. She had large chocolate brown eyes that held so much depth to them. Her face was heart-shaped and she had small delicate features. She had a petite frame and stood at about 5'3. To top it off, her cheeks were blushing red in an adorably innocent way. She was the most beautiful girl Edward had ever seen.

She smiled at them shyly and mumbled a "hello." Her voice was as sweet as honey. Edward was just contemplating what to say to her when Mike Newton, the most annoying boy Edward had ever met, came up and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Bella you promised me you'd ride the Ferris wheel" he said to her.

"Oh that's right" she said, a little disappointedly as she turned to go. "I'm surprised to see you out of your little mansion Mason." Mike sneered. "Aren't you rich folks scared of being contaminated at a carnival?"

Edward blushed deeply. "Well at least I don't walk around with a giant red stain on my shirt." Edward scoffed disgustedly noting mike's lack of personal hygiene. With the beautiful entrancing Bella going off with Mike he saw no reason to stay, Jasper was occupied with Alice anyway. He turned to Jasper and Alice. "I'll see you later jasper, Nice seeing you again Alice." He said then turned and looked at Bella with a smoldering glance. "I am extremely pleased to have met you Bella. I hope our paths cross again really soon." And he swiftly turned and left.

That night he had lain awake in bed thinking of the beautiful girl he had encountered. He vowed that he would get her to go out with him so he could talk to her one on one and really get to know her. Suddenly he was struck with an idea of how to approach her. Satisfied with having settled on a plan he drifted to sleep, determined to speak to Jasper about it in the morning.

**A/n: alright so I know that wasn't very interesting but it was really only the exposition to set up the story. I promise it will get better there will be much more plot and much more twists on the notebook. **


End file.
